Sweet Torture
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: It's a few days after the Doma Arc, and Yami's been acting a little strange. Contains somewhat graphic Yaoi lemon, Dark Yami, Submissive Yugi and Tea Bashing! If you don't like, don't read!


So much to say! First off, this fic is based off of a review I got on Good Enough.

Yugixyamiyaoilover wrote: I always loved a dark/possessive Atemu. I can tell Yugi loves Atemu, but he is also afraid of him. I just wish there was a one-shot out there where Atemu is dark and possessive, but Yugi loves it completely and welcomes it.

And so, I decided to write it. It might not be what you had in mind Yugixyamiyaoilover, but I think you'll like it anyways.

You all should like it. It practically starts out with a lemon. If you don't like, don't bother reading! And don't flame. I'll just ignore it.

So, it contains Dark/Possessive Yami and submissive Yugi with Tea bashing! Yay!

The lemon scene is graphic and contains bondage. If you don't like that kind of thing, skip it.

I obviously don't own Yugioh, seeing as these two would never do something like this on the show.

Yami: We might if 4kids would let us.

Wynter: 4kids takes the fun out of life.

Yugi: *says through gag in mouth* dke fked fo

Wynter: ^removes gag* what?

Yugi: I said, yes they do.

Wynter: Oh

Without further adieu, Enjoy!

* * *

Sweet Torture

Yugi sat at his desk, his head in his right hand. A pen was clasp loosely in the other and he tapped it on the desk in thought. He was supposed to be doing his homework, but his mind was elsewhere. It had been a few days since their encounter with Dartz. At first everything had seemingly gone back to normal. They would all hang out, chat and just have a good time. He and Yami would switch control of his body pretty much every other day, unless Yugi had school, and then Yami would either be in his soul room or floating silently next to him. Things had practically gone back to normal.

It hadn't stayed that way. Yami had started to distance himself from everyone, even him. It started with him saying that he was tired and he didn't want to come out of the puzzle. Then he said that he didn't feel like dealing with Tea. (Yugi could hardly blame him. Her crush on the older boy was very evident, and it was beginning to annoy both of them. Between flirting with Yami and asking Yugi when his other self was planning on coming out, the smaller one was close to letting his darker half send her to the shadow realm.) But of course Yugi hadn't said that to her. He merely told them that Yami was busy.

Yami would often appear next to him, floating and lost in thought. Yugi couldn't count how many times he had to say Yami's name in order to get his attention. There was definitely something weighing heavily on the older boy's mind. Yugi had no idea as to what Yami was even _feeling_, let alone know what was on his _mind_. Yami had closed off their link so tightly that Yugi doubted that even air could get through, figuratively speaking.

Yugi may have not known what was plaguing the other, but he wasn't blind. There would be times when he knew that Yami had thought he wasn't looking. It was those times that Yugi would see another emotion besides the cold indifference that he normally showed. Yugi secretly coveted those glances. The look in the other's eyes would always send shivers down his spine. He supposed that he should have been afraid, what with the intensity of the look, but he wasn't. He always grew excited when the other would look at him. There would always be two separate emotions in those crimson eyes. Madness and Possessiveness.

Yugi knew that any sane person would have gotten away from him as soon as humanly possible. _But,_ he thought with a grin,_ I've never been exactly sane, now have I?_ Part of him wondered what he had done to receive such a glance, but the other part of him didn't care. All it cared about was the fact that it was _him_ that was the recipient of that gaze. He still wondered what was going through the mind of his darker half, but he didn't press it. He knew that if Yami wanted to share, he eventually would.

Almost as if he had wished it, his darker half materialized in the doorway of the smaller one's bedroom. Yugi hadn't noticed him, being too caught up in his thoughts. He did notice it when Yami started to walk towards him. Yugi turned and stared up at the older boy. Yami stopped right in front of him, close enough that all Yugi had to do was lift his hand and he would be touching the other. Yami gazed down at him intently. Yugi shivered and his mouth went dry as Yami's eyes filled with the same madness and possessiveness that he had just been thinking about. Yugi was slightly surprised, seeing as Yami was always quick to hide those emotions whenever he felt Yugi watching him. The fact that the other wasn't bothering to hide them now made Yugi shiver in delight again.

Yami lifted a transparent hand and brushed some of Yugi's bangs back before cupping his cheek. Yugi leaned into it a little as intrigued amethyst met slightly crazed crimson. His cheek tingled from the contact with the other and Yugi wasn't entirely sure if it was because it was Yami that was touching him or if it was because his body was ready to start tingling just from that gaze alone. Yami slowly stroked a thumb over Yugi's cheek bone as he studied the smaller one.

"Come to my soul room?" he asked quietly.

Yugi nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He stood up and made his way to the bed. Yami disappeared as soon as he lay down on it. He got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He felt a gentle tug that signaled that his soul was leaving his body. He slowly opened his eyes and bright light shined in them. He never got used to how bright his soul room was. He sat up and slid off the bed. There were fewer toys than there used to be since he was growing up. Instead, pictures of his friends, and artifacts that represented his dream littered the room. He quickly crossed the room and opened up his door. He stepped out into the hallway that connected his and Yami's soul room and was surprised to see Yami leaning against the door frame of his room, waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and crossed the hallway. Yami held out a hand to him, and he took it without any hesitation. He felt no fear as the other pulled him into the labyrinth that was his soul.

They walked through the corridors of the maze silently. Yami's grip on his hand only tightened as they passed door after door. Yugi lost count of the number of doors and hallways they past, but it didn't matter. He trusted Yami. They finally stopped in front of a door and Yami opened it. Yugi would have gasped, if he hadn't been in this room before. You could say that this was Yami's bedroom. There was a small desk in one corner that was covered with many different trinkets. There were a couple of photos of the group. They were very out of place in the Ancient Egyptian setting. There were scrolls of papyrus, stories from Yami's time that Yugi had found. Yami claimed that it helped him feel closer to his memories. A senet board lay opened in the middle of the desk. The two of them would often play the ancient game. A bed sat in one of the corners of the room. Blood red sheets lay crumpled up at the bottom. If Yugi had to guess, he would say that Yami wasn't getting very much sleep. Two chairs sat on the opposite side of the room. Yami led him over to one of them. He sat down and pulled Yugi into his lap. Yugi relaxed into the embrace and closed his eyes when he felt Yami nuzzle his neck. The two sat there in silence for a few moments.

"I thought I lost you," Yami whispered, "I thought you were gone forever."

Yugi didn't say anything, just turned and began to run a hand through the other's silky hair.

"I felt so empty, so cold," he lifted his face and looked into Yugi's eyes, "I was willing to do anything to get you back. And if I couldn't, I was going to release the shadows on the world until I did."

Yugi rested his forehead against the Yami's and waited for the other to go on. He gave a small squeak when Yami's arms tightened around his waist painfully.

"I never want to feel that again," he whispered, "I am nothing without you. I never want to let you go."

The possessive glint came back to his eyes and Yugi shivered in excitement. Nimble hands began to roam over his body and he started to pant slightly.

"I will never let you go," Yami growled.

"Don't…" Yugi panted.

Yami raised and elegant eyebrow and stopped moving his hands.

"Don't… let me go…" Yugi whispered. "Don't ever let me go."

**LEMON STARTS HERE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

A smirk crossed Yami's face and the madness and possessive look came back to his eyes. He slipped his hands underneath Yugi's shirt and lightly dragged his fingernails over the sensitive skin. Yugi shuddered and panted. He pressed his lips to Yugi's and kissed him harshly. Yugi moaned into the kiss and pressed himself closer to Yami. Yami sucked the smaller one's bottom lip into his mouth and bit it. He licked at the blood and smirked when he felt Yugi moan again. He pried open the other's lips and forced his tongue in. He immediately started a tug-a-war with the younger boy's tongue. Yugi gasped and shuddered, earning a low growl from Yami. He fought under the ferocity of his darker half, but still lost. Yami took the opportunity and explored the younger one's mouth. He pulled back suddenly, and gently pushed Yugi off of his lap. Yugi stood up and Yami pulled him over to the bed.

Yami pushed him back onto it and Yugi scooted up to the top. He watched as Yami slowly crawled up to him. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Yami remove his shirt. The older boy straddled the smaller one's waist and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Yugi sat up and the t-shirt was pulled up over his head and tossed to the floor. Yami pushed him back against the pillows and kissed him savagely again. Yugi's head spun and he shivered. Yami started to kiss and nip his way across Yugi's chin and down his neck. His nips were harsh and caused Yugi to moan loudly. He licked at the crook between Yugi's neck and shoulder and then bit it hard. Yugi cried out from the pain. He felt Yami lick at the wound, growling slightly as he did. Yugi's breath came in gasps and his body felt on fire, and they had just barely started. Yami pulled back and kissed him again. Yugi could taste his blood on the others lips and it made him moan again.

Yami broke the kiss and smirked down at Yugi. The smaller one gazed up at him through glassy eyes. His lips bruised and a drop of blood slipped down his chin. Yami leaned down and licked it. He grinned and snapped his fingers. In an instant, their clothes were gone and Yugi was bound to the bed. His hands were handcuffed to the top, while chains were clasped to his thighs, tying them to the bottom of the bed. It didn't scare him. If anything it made him more excited. He watched as Yami settled himself between his legs. He moaned as Yami's breath whispered over his member. He groaned when Yami decided to tease him and suck on the area right next to it. He felt Yami smirk into his thigh. He pulled lightly against the cuffs and whimpered in frustration. Yami smiled and ran his tongue up the underside of his member. Yugi threw his head to the side and his head spun again. Yami licked the tip and paused to savor the taste of Yugi. Yugi stared down at him, his eyes pleading. Yami ran a perfect finger up the side of it and Yugi squirmed. He cried out loud as Yami finally wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard. His head twisted from side to side as stars danced behind his eyes. Yami scrapped his teeth over the hardened flesh almost painfully. Yugi attempted to buck up into the wonderful heat source, but strong hands held him firmly to the bed. Yami sucked and nipped at his member as moans and small screams came from Yugi. Yugi felt his release coming and tried to warn Yami.

"Y-y-y-yami I'm… going… to…" he panted.

Yami understood and smirked internally. He pulled away and squeezed Yugi's member hard at the base. Yugi winced in surprise and stared down at him.

"You're not allowed to come yet," Yami purred with an evil grin, "You have to beg for it."

Yugi's breath hitched and, if it were possible, the blush on his face deepened. Yami rose up and stared down at Yugi, his member still tightly within his grasp.

"Well, Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi shuddered a little, "Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please… let me come…" he whispered, "Please, Yami, my Pharaoh."

Yami grinned evilly again, "Hmmm… should I?"

Yugi groaned, "Please… please let me come. Please, master."

Yami froze slightly and then growled. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi harshly. He pulled back far enough to be able to whisper, "Fine. I'll let you come, _this time._"

He began to pump Yugi's member harshly, and the smaller one cried out again. Yami sealed their lips together and Yugi moaned into the kiss. He felt the coil in his belly snap and, with another cry; he came all over Yami's hand. Yami brought his hand up to his mouth and licked at it. He purred at the taste and he moved his hand down to Yugi's lips.

"Drink," he commanded.

Yugi hesitantly reached out with his tongue and started to clean the other's hand. The taste was bitter, but he didn't stop until Yami's hand was entirely clean. Yami pulled his hand away and snapped his fingers again. A jar of lubricant appeared out of nowhere and he dipped his fingers in it. He coated three of them and pulled them out of the jar. Yugi spread his legs and shivered when he felt Yami slip a finger inside him. It didn't really hurt, just felt strange. Yami pumped it in and out a few times. He slipped another finger inside and scissored them. Yugi cried out at the pain and Yami leaned down and started to suck his nipples. Yugi arched a little as Yami continued to scissor his fingers inside of him. Yami bit down hard on his nipple as he added a third finger and splayed them. The pain overflowed in his mind, and Yugi trembled. A few tears escaped his closed eyes as Yami thrust his fingers. The taller one leaned down and licked the tears away. His other hand played with the one nipple that he didn't touch, giving Yugi a small distraction. The smaller one moaned and started to push back against the fingers.

Yami pulled them out and scooped up more of the lube. He started to spread it on his member. He groaned at the feeling and lost himself slightly in the sensation. Yugi squirmed at the sight. His Yami looked so hot and beautiful right then. A small whine pulled Yami back to reality and he smirked down at Yugi. He positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and leaned down to kissed the smaller one.

"Get ready," he whispered against the other's lips, "Because I'm going to fuck you senseless."

With one quick thrust he slid all the way into Yugi. Yugi moaned at the feeling of being filled. It felt so wonderful. Yami didn't give him the chance to adjust as he started to thrust inside of him hard and fast. The pain and pleasure mixed in Yugi's mind and he cried out. The older one undid the cuffs and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and sat back, causing Yugi to sit in his lap and impale himself further on Yami. Yugi moaned and began to rock back and forth. Yami lifted his hips up and slammed Yugi down onto him, causing a gasp and a loud moan to fall from Yugi's lips practically at the same time.

"Oh, Gods, Yami, there again!" he cried.

Yami thrusted up as Yugi slammed his hips down. The motions caused him to strike Yugi's prostate gland over and over again. Screams came out of Yugi constantly as he begged Yami to go faster.

"Please… master…" he screamed, "Faster… harder…"

Yami pushed him back onto the bed and slammed into the smaller one harder. Yugi wrapped his arms and legs around the other and thrusted back into Yami. Yami leaned down and bit Yugi's shoulder again. The feelings of pleasure and pain filled Yugi's mind and he clawed at the others back, earning a growl. Yami could feel his release approaching and he reached down between them and grasped Yugi's member and harshly pulled in time with his thrusts. Yugi's mind overloaded with the added sensation.

"YAMI!" he screamed as he came.

Yami growled and thrusted a few more times before the feeling of Yugi squeezing him sent him over the edge. He moaned out Yugi's name as he filled the smaller body beneath him. Yugi moaned at the feeling of Yami's essence filling him. Yami collapsed on top of the younger one and the two panted as they came down from their respective orgasms. Yami lazily snapped his fingers and the chains and cuffs disappeared. He pulled out of Yugi and fell to the bed next to him. He pulled the smaller one into his arms and sighed. Yugi snuggled up to him and buried his face in the others chest. Yami lazily drew patterns on Yugi's back. The smaller male could feel exhaustion creeping up on him.

"I love you, Yami," he whispered.

Yami didn't say anything, just merely hugged him tighter. He didn't have to say anything, Yugi already knew. The two fell asleep; arms, legs and hearts intertwined.

**END OF LEMON!**

_Two days later…_

The entire gang had promised to meet up at Burger World for lunch. Yugi was in his room trying to get dressed. Key word was _trying_. He wasn't getting much help from Yami, who seemed to insist on taking his clothes back off. After a somewhat heated hour of trying to get dressed, Yugi managed to get into his clothes. He stood in front of the mirror inspecting himself. He wore a pair of black leather pants (Yami commanded him to) a dark blue tank top, combat boots, two belts, a couple of bracelets, and of course, the Millennium Puzzle. Yami laid on the bed, naked from their activities, a grin on his face. Yugi was having a hard time keeping his eyes from staring at the delicious, albeit transparent, body.

"Did you want to go out today instead of me?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought about it for a moment, "Sure, why not? I haven't visited with everyone in a while."

The puzzle glowed and the two switched spots. Yugi looked down, blushed and covered his body, "I forgot this would happen."

"I like you this way," Yami purred, "You're all ready for me."

He crawled over the bed and kissed Yugi hard on the lips. Yugi moaned and arched up into him.

"We should get going," he panted.

Yami growled, but climbed off the bed. He took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door. Yugi disappeared into the puzzle and the two left the house. They reached Burger World quickly and saw the rest of the gang inside. Yami paused at the door when Yugi's voice floated over their link.

_Oh, Gods, Tea! I forgot, she's been asking about you a lot lately. She's going to be all over you the moment you walk in,_ he said.

Yami chuckled. An evil idea played in his mind,_ Don't worry, aibou. She won't be a problem._

Yugi shivered at the tone his darker half used and stayed alert. He was curious as to what Yami had planned.

Yami strode into the restaurant and walked up to the group. Joey was the first to notice him, and a huge grin crossed the other's face.

"Yami! We haven't seen you in a while," he said.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I've been preoccupied with thinking about my memories."

"Still wondering about them?" he asked.

Yami nodded, "I will find them. Somehow, I will."

Joey didn't say anything. He just nodded and gave Yami a strange look.

"Yami!" Tea's voice screeched.

It took all of Yami's willpower not to glue her mouth shut.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as he sat down. She placed a hand on his shoulder and his skin crawled. It, along with the rest of him, wanted to be as far away from her as possible. But, for the sake of his plan, he allowed the touch.

"I'm feeling fine," he replied curtly.

"Good, Yugi told us how you weren't feeling good," she said, "I… _We_ were so worried about you."

Yami rolled his eyes, _Yeah, she was worried alright._

"I'm fine, Tea," he said.

"That's great," she said, "So, Yami-kins, now that you're feeling better, did you want to go out to get something to eat sometime?"

"I'm sorry, Tea, I'm going to be too busy to go out with you," he replied with disgust.

"Oh, right," she replied, "Well, I'm going to the ladies room. Be right back!"

She stood up and left the table. Yami watched her go, an amused look in his eyes. Joey didn't bother watching her. He was too busy watching Yami. There was something about the other… something that had changed. Yami felt him staring and locked eyes with the blonde. It was then that Joey figured out exactly what was wrong with the other: a calculated insanity. It seemed that there was some leftover darkness still lingering in his heart. Joey shivered and broke the eye contact.

"So, how's Yugi?" Tristan asked, oblivious to almost everything.

Yami grinned, "He's a little sore."

"Sore?"

"Yeah, I was a little rough with him last night," he replied, his grin widening.

Two sets of eyes widened and the two boys opposite of him blushed and looked away. Joey and Tristan had no idea what to say to that. Luckily, or unluckily, they were saved by Tea, who chose to come bouncing back over to their table at that exact moment. She stopped at the edge of the table and looked at the three boys.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked between Joey and Tristan's faces.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," Yami smirked as he stood up, "I was just telling Tristan and Joey how Yugi was feeling."

"Oh? How is Yugi feeling?" she asked.

Yami's smirk widened, _bait set,_ "Oh he's a little sore from our activities last night."

"Activities?"

He chuckled, "Do you really want to know, Tea?"

"Um…" she replied, "Yes?"

Joey and Tristan covered their ears as they waited for the eventual screech that they knew was coming.

"I made love to him."

Tea's eyes widened and her hands flew to cover her mouth, "No… no… you can't!"

_Lured._ "But I did. And it was wonderful," he said.

"But you're supposed to be mine! You're supposed to date me!" she screeched.

Yami took a menacing step and glared at her. A smirk made itself known on his face as he started to talk again.

"Tea, I would never date you. I don't want you, I want Yugi, and he's given himself to me, "he snarled, "And you want to know what the best part is?"

She glared at him, "What?"

He stepped forward and grabbed onto her arms. His grip tightened painfully on them and she gave a small cry. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Yugi lets me do anything I want to him," he murmured, "He lets me tie him up, hurt him and torture his body just to hear those sweet, sweet cries fall from his lips. His blood tastes like an ambrosia from the Gods themselves, and his tears taste just as sweet. And I never want to let go of him. He belongs to me and only me. That's why you'll never have a chance. His innocence, something you will always lack, makes me want to destroy him. But the very best part is that he wants it too. He wants me to torture him. He wants me to tie him up, to destroy him."

He pulled back and released her arms. Her eyes were wide and she looked at him with anger and fear in her eyes, "How can you want him? He's pathetic."

Yami growled and his eyes flashed dangerously. The madness made greater by the anger he felt coursing through him.

"Tea, you're a fool," he sneered, "You are pathetic. You are nothing but a conniving little whore who will do anything to get what she wants. I would rather date Pegasus (A/N: Eeeewwww!) than date you!"

Her face twisted in anger, making her seem even uglier. She raised a hand to slap him, but didn't get that far.

_Captured._

He caught her arm before it could connect to his face and squeezed her wrist hard, almost to the point of breaking it. Fear filled her entire being and she struggled to get away. Yami tightened his grasp, and heard a satisfying crunch as her wrist broke. She gave a strangled scream.

"Tea, for months now you've done nothing but try to get me to sleep with you. You've constantly flirted with me, even after I made it clear that I didn't like you like that. You were always asking Yugi when I was going to come out. You always talk about friendship. Which we all get," he growled, "And you've not only insulted _my_ Yugi but you tried to hit me."

He took a step closer and she struggled harder to get away. His crimson eyes flashed with insanity and hatred. She felt her blood turn to ice and her breath froze in her lungs.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he snarled, "Good-bye, Tea."

She opened her mouth to scream, but it was cut off when shadows immediately enveloped her entire being. They danced happily as they were given another soul to torture, to devour. With a slight crackle, the shadows disappeared, taking Tea along with them. Yami turned to the two boys that were still sitting, their mouths open and staring at him in shock.

"Do you have any problems with us?" he asked them.

The two boys shook their heads quickly, "No! No! There's no problem with it!"

They stood up and started to stutter.

"Uhhh… I uhhh… I-I-I- n-n-need to go," Joey said, "I've got a-a-a dentist appointment! Yeah, I've got to go see the dentist. Well, um… see ya later!"

"Yeah, I've uhhh.. got to go p-p-p-pick me pet f-f-f-fish up from the vet," Tristan said, "See ya!"

The two scrambled over each other and fled the restaurant. Yami just chuckled and stared after them. Yugi materialized next to him and giggled, "I think you frightened them."

Yami laughed, "I wouldn't do anything to them as long as they didn't harm you. Tea had that coming to her."

Yugi nodded and the two left the restaurant. Yugi floated next to Yami as the two walked down the street.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home," he murmured seductively, "I want you to _destroy_ me."

Yami's eyes darkened with lust as the madness and possessiveness returned to them. Yugi shivered, those two emotions were quickly becoming his favorites.

"That would be my pleasure," he purred.

The two hurried back to the game shop and they spent the rest of the night in their soul room with chains, whips, cream and each other.

* * *

And there you have it. Something my twisted mind came up with.

Yami: *licks cream off of Yugi's belly* we should do this more often.

Yugi: *shudders* we should.

Wynter: Oh get a room, you two.

*Grins* We hope you liked it! Now go review!

Yami, Yugi and Wynter: Please Review!

Jaa!


End file.
